Truth Or Dare With The Cullens
by Sorcha123
Summary: i think the title says it all! funny, fluff and lighthearted. with an interesting end! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ I do not own the characters here, I am not making any money from this... just alleviating the boredom as I wait for the next book in the twilight series!

**Truth and Dare with the Cullens.**

**Bella POV:**

I sat in silence in the car as we sped towards my fate. Edward had been incredibly cryptic as to what was happening this evening, only saying it would be fun.

"What exactly do you mean 'fun'?" I voiced when I managed to tear my fearful eyes away from the countryside that sped by my window. Trees blurred by at deathly speeds and though I knew Edward would never put me in danger, I still hadn't gotten used to his driving habits.

"I mean that I was promised fun by Alice and I still will not distrust her visions, well most of them." he amended.

I sighed and gave in, what could I say? Just as I trusted Edward with my safety, I trusted Alice. The ride ended too soon, as always. I didn't just want him to slow for my peace of mind, I also wanted as much time as possible with him. I just couldn't tell him my extra reason for wanting him to slow down. I smiled sadly as he opened my door and took my hand to help me out. I caught my foot on the door's lip and tumbled gracelessly into his arms. He held me longer than was strictly necessary to steady me and I rested in his arms.

"Stop lollygagging and get in here!" Her voice bombarded us and forced us to part. I was about to return to him, to claim his lips when I was jerked away.

"What the - ?" I managed to splutter before I was bundled into the house. Edward followed quickly in our wake. He was seething when he realised what he had been cheated of. I forgave Alice instantly when I saw his face. I giggled as the yearning was evident in his eyes.

"Alice! Give her back!" he complained. That just made me giggle even more

"No, not yet. First we play truth or dare." My giggling stopped immediately. I felt my jaw slacken and the natural flush I held in my face disappeared.

"Why have you stopped laughing?" he asked as he registered my expression. Did he really not know?

"have you never played truth or dare?" I asked as the thought struck me. He looked so innocent.

"No, but it can't be that bad." he answered more confidently than I was. I knew Alice as well as I knew the game. How could he say that and not see the evil glint in her eye?

"Oh, Bella! I promise you that you will enjoy this! I have seen it." Alice reassured me. I knew I wouldn't get out of this easily.

"Fine." I huffed. At least this way I could show my innocent boyfriend how wrong he could be. We walked into the living room and I was greeted with the entire family, excluding Carlisle and Esme - even the Cullen children had enough shame to hide this from their parents. I breathed a sigh of relief; they didn't need to share in the upcoming shame.

Al the seats were taken but one recliner. I dragged Edward to it and motioned for him to sit.

"Lady gets the seat." he said, as chivalrous as ever. I simply pushed him onto the chair and flopped on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I snuggled closer still, and turned to face him. Our lips met and his hands ran over my spine as I moved around fully on his lap. I shocked him as I straddled his waist and ran my hands through his hair.

"Ahem." Rosalie coughed. Edward stopped what he was doing and moved me to face the crowd, refusing to allow my preferred seating arrangement. I pouted. "Could you two please not do that. I don't need to see it." she visibly shuddered. I rolled my eyes and Jasper stifled a snigger.

"Emotions are funny sometimes." he said simply. I wanted to ask what he meant but Alice interjected.

"Are we playing or what?" she demanded.

"Yes, so who goes first?" Emmett asked.

Alice beamed. "He who asks."

"OK. Who first?" he mused. Looking around the room, he settled his gaze on Edward. I gulped for him. Even if he didn't fear this game, I did. "Edward, truth or dare?" I felt him shrug under me as he uttered his reply.

"Dare." he was too relaxed. I shook my head sadly, if he wouldn't believe me of his impending doom, this might convince him. Emmett was smiling wickedly as he considered the dare. As his decision became final, I heard his victim gasp in surprise. Through my concern, I smiled. It could get really funny.

"Silly Edward." he murmured. "I dare you to allow Alice to dress you up as a dog and run around the streets of Forks singing Who Let The Dogs Out by the Baha Men." Everyone in the room burst out into laughter, all except one. Finally he understood! I couldn't feel bad though, it was just too funny!

Edward lifted me off him suddenly and started walking away, clearly upset. I giggled helplessly on the floor as soon as he released me. "Sorry," I sputtered, "I warned you."

**Edward's POV**

I had to get up, to get her off me. All that shaking with laughter! Her body squirmed with laughter at my impending torment and I shocked myself with my reaction. She mustn't notice. I removed her from my lap to save her innocence. Only when that distraction was removed was I able to think clearly of my dare. This was going to be embarrassing. I caught a look from Jasper.

_Does dressing up as a dog turn you on? _He had noticed!

I shook my head slowly and his brows furrowed. I chanced a glance at Bella again. She was on the floor now, wriggling deliciously. I tried to forget about the upcoming dare, but that brought back the feelings that had forced her off my lap and Jasper noticed again.

_Oh! Ha ha! Dude, you really should just turn her, then you wouldn't have to repress it. _

I glared him and he went back to visualising me as a dog. Just as I began to worry about that again, Alice grabbed my arm and led me to her room.

**Bella POV**

I had just recovered from my hysterics when he made his entrance. I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter. Edward was dressed in a Halloween costume. His dog ears were attached to a hair band and his tail was half hidden by a skirt - it was a _girl's _Halloween costume.

"Sorry, Edward." Alice said as she handed him the finishing touches - a pair of gloves that were shaped as paws, while laughing manically. A low growl erupted from his throat and we made an effort to control our outbursts. Emmett was bent double, and barely registered the growing growl emitted from Edward. He didn't look happy in his miniskirt and furry tank top. In fact, he seemed decidedly fierce.

Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over, she had my attention immediately. "Back up, everyone." she whispered once she had regained herself. I jumped to the wall just as an orange flew past me and landed with a squelch on Emmett's head. He had not stopped laughing and hadn't realised what was happening. Orange pulp oozed down his face as he glared back at Edward. This only lasted a second, as he burst into a fresh bout of laughter upon seeing his brother again. We all followed suit at another glance at a now pouting Edward.

"Come on, in the car!" I stammered as I pulled Edward to the door. I couldn't wait to see this dare.

"You aren't even going to fight for my dignity?" he whined.

"Nope! I love you, but it _is _funny!" I said as we all piled into the car.

**---------------- At the destination - a crowded street ----------------**

"Go on Eddie!" teased Rosalie as the car pulled to a halt in front of a large crowd.

"Can't we go somewhere quieter?" he begged.

"No way! Where is the fun in that?" voiced Jasper from the back seat.

Edward sighed, realising he was fighting a loosing battle and stepped out, onto the sidewalk. With one final death glare at everyone, he began.

"Who let the dogs out? Woof woof woof woof?" he screamed as he pranced through the throng. A clear path was made for him as he danced through the scared spectators. He sang beautifully, and though everyone watching thought he was crazy, I caught a few lustful glances from the female spectators. However, my jealousy was cut short when he began the chorus:

"Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof" 

I braced myself on the car to avoid hitting the pavement as he barked at an elderly woman. At least he was getting into it. I laughed myself to tears and by the time I had regained control of myself, my stomach ached with laughter. Edward slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine. We all jumped to get into the car in time.

Trees sped by my window and blended into a blur of green. I turned to Edward to ask him to slow, but when I saw him in his costume I had to look away quickly to avoid pointing and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

The humour in the car was stifling. It weighed down on me, constricting my chest. No one risked laughing out loud in such proximity to the dog but their repressing, forced more upon me. Sometimes, my gift really seemed more like a curse. I held out as long as I could, however, my efforts were for nothing as Bella glanced at Edward again. She may have managed to avoid laughing, but I couldn't. I balked and guffawed with the release of emotion. Alice giggled on my lap and everyone else in the car joined in. all except the grumpy puppy.

"I am not a grumpy puppy." Edward grumbled from the front seat. I should have tried blocking my mind better. We pulled up to the house and he turned to me. Waves upon waves of vindictive scheming lapped over me as he spoke the next words.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

**Edward POV**

I was never going to live this down. Not only was I dressed as a dog, I was dressed as a sluttish girl dog.

_You are going to have some mutts howling after your tail bro. _Thought Emmett. I cringed at the onslaught of thoughts.

_You make a cute dog Edward, even if I do say so myself._ Alice was always proud of her handiwork.

I was busy trying to tune all thins out when Jasper burst. He spewed laughter and with his outburst came others from the car. He would pay. I glared at him and he didn't even try to stop laughing.

_He__'__s such a grumpy puppy._ he thought. He would not get away with that.

"I am not a grumpy puppy." I replied to his unspoken jest. This may not have been the best idea as a new round of taunts came from my siblings. For once, I was glad I couldn't read Bella's mind.

_Grumpy puppy! Grumpy puppy! Grumpy puppy! Grumpy puppy! Grumpy puppy! _ Came the chants from the back seats. I pulled the car to a halt in front of the house and turned on Jasper. I would have my revenge.

"Jasper, truth or dare." I said as I pictured the humiliation I could inflict. I knew I was being cruel, but laughter has a way of biting back, especially from a vampire.

"Em…dare?" _I can__'__t be seen backing down from such a challenge to my manhood. _He would regret that decision.

"I dare you to…" I paused to think as we walked into the house. Then it hit me. Not the force of inspiration, but that of another's thought. _I wonder if Edward will make him eat something__…__ that could be fun__…_

"I dare you to eat the entire contents of our fridge." his face went slack. Esme had recently stocked the fridge with a variety of props; it was full.

"Ew! Ha ha! Good luck!" Alice giggled as she pushed him towards his fate.

_Sometimes, I wish my wife didn__'__t like playing games so much. But then again, some games are fun__…_Jasper's thoughts ventured places I didn't want to explore. I ran to my room to escape the onslaught of images and to change into something more suitable.

I returned to find the crowd in the kitchen, egging a very frightened Jasper on.

_I can__'__t believe I am about to do this._ he cringed as he opened the door of the fridge. My sweet Bella was holding her sides as she looked at his face. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled as Jasper faced his dare.

**Jasper POV**

The eggs slid down my throat like balls of slime. I gagged. This was not going to be easy. I turned to Edward and he simply nodded. I resumed my post at the fridge and chose my next snack. I drank the milk as quickly as possible, spluttering when it hit my stomach. I heard laughter from my family and tried to ignore them, unsuccessfully. Next was the cheese, followed by tomatoes, which I chose in the vain hope that their juice might taste OK. The seeds scratched at my throat as they rattled towards my gullet. Finally I spotted something partially appetising; meat. I ate it raw in the hope that I would find some blood in it. I did, but it was cold and tasteless. I shuddered as it slid into my stomach as well. Just a few more foods to go. I braced myself for the next. I took out a foil block and opened it to find a yellow brick of food. It looked disgusting. I opened it like a candy bar and began munching in down. I was rather full at this stage and I had to force this food down.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" wailed Bella. Finally, some support! I turned to her to see her burry her face in my tormentor's chest.

"What's wrong? It's just food. You didn't mind much before." he soothed.

"But, he's eating butter! A whole pound of it!" she shuddered and a wave of nausea hit me. I dropped the butter and ran out the door, giving in to the emotion. Everything tasted worse a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

The butter fell to the floor with a dull splat and Jasper disappeared. Eww, that was too gross. Even the raw meat was more acceptable than a pound of butter. I looked into the fridge to find only a bar of chocolate left. I didn't want it wasted on someone who couldn't keep it down, so I shut the door and announced it empty before anyone could deny me.

A small groan came from the doorway and I turned to see Jasper stagger back into the house. My sympathy faded, and I laughed with the rest of the group. We were still smiling when he turned on us.

"Rose, truth or dare?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. Her smile never faltered as she answered

"Dare."

"My dear Rose, there is a fine line between bravery and foolishness." Jasper said with a smile. He seemed to have recovered from his dare.

"Stop with the bravado and get on with it." she retorted. This would be interesting.

"Fine, I dare you to give all your clothes away and wear, instead, a potato sack, to which you are not allowed accessorize. For a week" he said swiftly. Rosalie's eyes darkened exponentially and she took a step forward.

"Now, now Rose. You chose dare!" he cautioned.

"And you still want to live?" she taunted. A giggle escaped my lips and she rounded on me. "Fine. I'll do my dare, but you're next." she said as she glared at me and stalked off to get her new wardrobe.

She returned five minutes later, wearing a potato sack and high heels. Somehow she still looked like a runway model.

"Bella, truth or dare?" she said as she cocked her eyebrow. I couldn't be the first to pick truth. I would be shamed forever. But then again, what would happen to me if I picked dare? I decided to take my chances.

"Dare." I said solemnly. Edward stiffened next to me and I wondered again what had I gotten myself into.

"OK, I dare you to give Edward a lap dance." she grinned. My blush came back full force. I was already terribly co-ordinated, how was I supposed to pull that off? I gulped.

"Em, a little help?" I asked. Alice jumped up and carried me to her room in a flash, away from the laughter below. She dropped me onto the bed and began rooting through her wardrobe. She resurfaced holding a few scraps of material. I cringed again.

She threw the 'clothes' at me and left the room with a giggle. I stared at the short shorts and top in my hands for a while before I dared to try them on. The top was dark blue and rather tight, exposing my stomach while also sporting a low neck line. I pulled on the shorts, they were denim cut-offs and showed more of me than I was comfortable with. I stared at my reflection and frowned. I didn't look bad, but I still wasn't comfortable. Alice was at my side and looking into the mirror In a second.

"You look great!" she thrilled. "Edward will love it, I promise." she giggled. I relaxed a bit, but I couldn't forget about my upcoming embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you some moves." she whispered to me, conspiratorially.

We spent another twenty minutes learning dance moves. I refused the heels she offered me, knowing I would fall

"Maybe you're right," she conceded as we headed out the door.

"Keep to your own thoughts Edward!" she screamed down the stairs to Edward. My nerves got the better of me and I began to vibrate at the top step. Sighing, Alice carried me down the stairs and set me on my feet. "You will be fine." she urged.

Might as well get this over with. I summoned all my courage and rounder the doorway with a shy smile on my lips.

"Wow." was the collective answer to my outfit. I smiled a bit brighter and strolled towards Edward. His face was slack, but his eyes burnt brightly into mine. I took another step forward and the music started up. I glanced to Alice to see her standing at the stereo, holding an album cover. I couldn't see the writing on it from this distance, but the music was unforgettable. It was Barry White. I grinned and turned back to Edward. His eyes never left my body.

'Oh yeah' came the music. I swayed my hips to the rhythm and moved as seductively as possible. His breath came in sporadic gasps as he breathed my scent. I winked and edged closer to wrap my arms around his neck. However, as I moved, I caught my toe on a floorboard and tumbled gracelessly onto his lap. Immediately I reddened and covered my face in my hands. I heard laughter from further away in the room but refused to look up.

"Well, that's more lap than dance, but it will have to do." snickered Emmett. I had my next victim.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I said from Edward's chest. The room went silent.

"Dare, since when have you known me to back down from a dare?" he replied instantly.

"You will regret that." I grinned, lifting my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I watched in awe when my beloved, innocent strolled up to me in such little clothing. I felt that not so innocent urge come over me and forced my face into a calm mask. My façade didn't work on Jasper who laughed quietly to himself at my reaction. I was trying to collect myself when the music came on. Barry White. I nearly smiled at the ludicrously of the situation, but then she started dancing. My Bella, dancing, moving slowly, seductively. I lost myself in her movements, and she said I dazzled! She was gleaming now and I allowed my mind to wander as she stepped forward. I was so distracted that I didn't realise until it was too late that she was falling. She landed with a flop, onto my lap. I regretted allowing my mind to wander and I had to think of anything but the beautiful creature on my lap to avoid another embarrassing onslaught from Jasper's thoughts.

She buried her red face in my chest and I had to redouble my efforts to not get distracted.

_Well, __he's__ happy! _came Rosalie's thoughts.

_Right on the lap! Brilliant!_ thrilled Jasper. Only Emmett was foolish enough to voice his thoughts.

"More lap than dance." he muttered. I scowled at him but he took no notice until Bella spoke.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked, finally lifting her face to see his reaction. Emmett was never one to back down from a challenge. She knew this. I wonder if she had counted on it…

"OK, I dare you to let Alice dress you up as a girl and sing 'I Feel Pretty' into the camera. We then get to post it on the web." she added.

"Had you planned this all along?" I had to know. She just smiled and nodded in reply. Alice jumped up again, thrilled that she was allowed to dress up another victim. She dragged Emmett towards the stairs. He tried to fight back, but all fight became useless as Jasper joined the struggle on his wife's behalf. He soon gave in to his fate and hung his head in shame as he trudged up the stairs.

I hugged my girlfriend closer and waited to see Emmett in his new outfit. Then I realised, I needed to find a camera. I lifted Bella off my lap grudgingly.

"Sorry Bella, I need to find a camera." I said as I began to walk away but I stopped, turned and scooped her into my arms.

"Hey! What are you -?" she complained as I ran with her.

"I don't want to leave you." I said simply as I slowed and walked into the electronics store.

_Check it out! She's hot. _Screamed a mind nearby as we walked into the store. How could I forget her outfit? I put a protective arm around her and kept my eyes forward, trying to ignore the thoughts of many.

_Whoa, check her out. Damn, I think she's with that guy. He doesn't look too happy though…_ I decided to finish the speculation, and leaned in to my love. I kissed her as normal; carefully to avoid hurting her.

_Humph, he's not even kissing her. They can't be too close. _I rolled my eyes, some people never give up. For good measure, I allowed the kiss to deepen and immediately got a reaction.

Bella ran her hands up my arms and locked them at the back of my neck. She pulled me closer and it took all of my self control to avoid giving in. I didn't want to risk her life, nor did I want to ruin her modesty here. She sighed as I pulled away.

_OK, I guess they are together…_

I smiled in triumph and proceeded to buy the necessary camera. As I turned to leave with my purchase I was annoyed by another thought.

_Wonder what they're going to use it for…_ I let a small growl escape my lips and Bella shot a glance at me. I looked down, abashed, "They were thinking inappropriate things about you." I mumbled. Understanding flickered across her face and she looked down, at her outfit. Her face burnt red the whole run home.

We arrived just in time to see Emmett's entrance. He was wearing a miniskirt - something he should never wear - and a pink boob-tube that stretched across his muscled chest. I burst out laughing as I read the writing. The top read 'PARTY GIRL' in large, glittery letters. He glared at all of us as we gawked and laughed. Bella doubled over, forgetting her own embarrassment. I smiled through my hysterics at her.

"OK, OK! Enough merriment at my expense." grumbled Emmett, which only made us redouble our laughter.

"Right," giggle "Emmett," giggle, "On with the dare!" stuttered Alice through fits of laughter. He groaned and rolled his eyes when he realised he had sped up his torture

_At least it will be over quickly._ He soothed himself, until he saw that I was carrying a shopping bag.

"What's in the bag Edward?" he asked, wary again. I simply pulled out the box containing the camera and he groaned again. He tried to deny me the right to video his torment, but failed when Bella reminded of the full dare.

"Where did you even get one?" he moaned. Bella blushed again as she remembered.

"We went to a store." I said stiffly. It hadn't been the best shopping experience.

"In that outfit?" Rosalie pushed. Bella blushed furiously and nodded.

"I hadn't thought about it when we left." I said in my defence.

_You just wanted to flaunt her about town. _Rosalie thought at me. How could she be so course? I gritted my teeth and balled my fists.

_Easy tiger!_ cautioned Jasper.

"Let's just get on with this dare" said Bella, and with that we all turned back to Emmett and any hostility was forgotten. We giggled and snickered our way into the living room. I pulled out the camera and turned it on. I motioned for Emmett to go and he cleared his throat.

"I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay," he sang and with that we all fell about laughing.

The camera shook and I had to steady myself to maintain a usable picture. He continued and we steadied ourselves for the end.

"I feel stunning (feel stunning)  
And entrancing (and entrancing)  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
for I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

I forgot the camera and joined my siblings fully in the hilarity. Emmett crossed his arms and sank into the nearest chair, pouting. This was the perfect dare for the macho Emmett. I watched as he stopped pouting and looked around the room, calculating.

_Alice hasn't been picked on yet! And this horrendous game was her idea!_ Though I wanted to save my sister from torture, I realised he was right. Alice needed a taste of her own medicine. I kept silent and watched with glee as he rounded on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

I was laughing so hard, it was too late to do anything when Emmett rounded on me.

"Alice, truth or dare." he growled out. I suppose it was only a matter of time. I sighed and answered him

"Dare. I'm not going to be the first to pick truth am I?" I replied. Suddenly, the room in front of me disappeared and I let out a small gasp as I saw what was to come. "No! please Emmett! Don't!"

"Tough, you refused to pick truth, you will pay the consequences. I dare you to -" I cut him off before he could utter the words. I hurled myself at him and covered his mouth, once I did, I felt a wet, cold tongue lap at my fingers. Gross! I swiped at the carpet to get clean and returned my attention to my evil brother, but it was too late.

"I dare you to go a month without shopping." he said with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll get you back, you horrible vampire." I promised. But how? I couldn't just dare him back; that wasn't fair. But then inspiration struck. I didn't have to dare _him _to hurt him. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" she needed to have a turn anyway.

Edward read my mind, and laughed in advance. Bella looked at him questioningly, and he merely told her to watch. He knew that this was more a dare for Emmett than Rose, but it didn't matter.

"Dare?" she said with a quick look to Emmett, and then Edward, asking for advice. He just chuckled lightly. I smiled in thanks for his silence.

"I dare you to not have any physical contact with Emmett for a month, as long as I have to go without shopping." I added glumly.

**Emmett POV**

"No!" how could she? That was a step too far! How am I supposed to live without sex? I love my wife. I need her. Alice is too cruel. Rose can't agree to this, can she?

"Hey, no way! You can't make me!" she said as she leaned in to me, about to make her point. I smiled, I knew it was too much.

"Fine." Alice conceded, my smile grew. She knew it was impossible to keep us apart. "But that means you have to do the forfeit." she said with glee. Rosalie froze as the words worked on her. I cringed as I thought of the possible meaning.

"What forfeit?" asked Bella, utterly confused at the turn in conversation. I didn't dare take my eyes off Rosalie's face, trying to convince her of the need to break the dare, no matter the consequences.

"Well, I figure, seeing as some of the dares are long term, we should have a forfeit for those who break it." Alice said calmly. This was not good. I did not like the look she shot at me; it was coated with evil.

"What is it?" I asked warily. I didn't want to know.

"I'm not sure yet… it's between forcefully making the dare go on for longer than I would have, and shaving your head. That wouldn't be too good either seeing as it doesn't grow back." she added evilly.

"But then you would have to have the same forfeit!" I countered. No way was she going to be willing to go into such punishment.

"She doesn't plan on being subject to her threat." added Edward. "She thinks she has enough determination to avoid such a fate, and kind of longs for you to be weaker."

"You can't enforce the dares beyond the game!" Rosalie screamed.

With a glint in her eye Alice responded. "The game doesn't end until all dares are complete. You know that!" She paused. "Are you backing out on yours?" All eyes turned to my beautiful wife as she deliberated. Suddenly, laughter broke out. I glared at Bella as she guffawed at my distress.

"Sorry," she spluttered. "It is way too serious! Just don't back out of the dare! It can't be that hard!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Fine." Rosalie said, "I will not back out of the dare." she said while glaring at Alice. Time dares are cruel. I nearly wept at the words.

**Bella POV**

It was too much. Everyone took this too seriously! All they had to do was stick to their dares! It isn't that hard to restrain yourself; I do it all the time with Edward. That thought sobered me enough to voice my thoughts.

"Just don't back out of the dare! It can't be that hard!" I choked out. Emmett glared at me and I burst into fresh peels of giggles. I blocked out the rest of the argument. My hearing didn't re-focus until the question was already asked. Edward stiffened under me and I shook myself into focus.

"What did you say?" I asked when I finally stilled.

"I asked you 'truth or dare?'" said Rose. Emmett smiled as his wife no doubt was following his instructions. How could I face another dare? The shame of picking truth first was unimportant in comparison to the impending doom that would fall if I chose dare.

"Truth." I said solemnly. Silence fell as the first truth of the game was chosen.

"First truth, wow." was Jasper's response.

"Good choice." Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief and relaxed against his cool chest. I remained relaxed until Edward chuckled again. How could he betray me? Why would he want me to suffer humiliation?

"Whoa! Bella, calm down! The anger is not sitting happily with all my laughter at your expense." Jasper said.

"Bella, have you ever dreamt about Edward in bed?" Rosalie interrupted. My face went slack and my jaw hung open. Heat flooded my face as I tried to think clearly. I took deep, steadying breathes and tried to focus elsewhere. How did she expect me to answer that? I decided to evade it.

"Well, Edward sleeps in my bed most nights and I dream in my sleep so I suppose yes, I have dreamt with Edward in bed with me." I said, a smile crept up on my face and I felt the flush fade as I won.

"I said have you dreamt _about _him in bed, not with him near you." Rosalie scolded. My plan had failed.

I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to say it here, I hadn't even told Edward.

"Was it that bad? Is that why you don't want to talk about it?" Alice said with a look of reproach to Edward.

"No! it wasn't bad!" Shit! Now I had said too much. The rest of my friends laughed at my embarrassment while Edward tightened his grip around my waist protectively. Then I turned.

"Why did you want me to tell them that?" I asked, reeling from the laughter going on around me. Edward looked abashed.

"I - I didn't. But it was a lot better, and safer than the dare option." he warned me. I glared at his relaxed face. Then it hit me.

"You knew, didn't you?" I spat out. He looked into my eyes as he answered.

"Bella, never be embarrassed about your dreams, if I could dream, I would only dream about you, and many would be what I wish we could do." he said honestly. I continued to glare at him, but my anger died at his words. He sighed "Yes, I knew. You say a lot in your sleep." I shook my head and looked away, towards the family of exceptionally amused vampires. I rolled my eyes and tried to choose my victim, I tried, until soft kisses touched my neck and memories of that dream flooded my vision. I moved closer to my love, forgiving him more with each caress.

"How quickly embarrassment turns to excitement." Jasper murmured as he moved closer to Alice. I smiled as a wave of passion washed over me and I saw Rosalie and Emmett tense, unable to react to it. She moved to sit n her hands, unwilling to break the dare and be subject to a forfeit. My grin widened as Emmett began to glare at Alice and Jasper. Edward's kisses travelled up to my ear and I forgot my previous embarrassment totally.

"I love you." he said simply in my ear.

"Edward, truth or dare." I said when I could think.. Please pick truth! I had a good question for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV (still)**

"Edward, truth or dare." I said when I could think.. Please pick truth! I had a good question for him.

"Dare" he said, probably sensing my evil thoughts; even if he couldn't hear them he could read my body. Something he must have been good at in his human life to give a gift such as his. I could work with this however.

"OK, I _dare _you to tell me," I paused as he realised my new tactic. He let out a groan of surrender and I continued. "I dare you to tell me if and when you have ever felt a desire to do things we can't." I said, trailing off into a near whisper in the end as my confidence fell. My cheeks burnt red as I asked and he merely chuckled lightly.

"Yes, many times, often." he said with a smile. "I may not me human, but I am a man." he repeated. I moved closer, leaning in to claim his sweet lips. They brushed lightly for a split second before his moved away. "Now." he said wickedly.

"Now? But we have hardly done anything." I proclaimed. He smiled and shrugged and Jasper burst out laughing.

"The kissing is not even necessary!" Jasper guffawed. "Even when you laughed on his lap earlier was enough to get him going!" he added, to both mine and Edward's utter embarrassment. As I grew redder, he looked away, shamed. I smiled sadly and placed a hand on his cheek, turning him to look at me.

"Soon," I promised him. "As soon as I am changed." I said with a smile.

"At least one good can come from your stubbornness." he said moodily. I simply kissed my boyfriend and smiled.

* * *

**AN: i am really sorry that this is so short! i couldn't think of anything else... a bit of writer's block! feel free to give suggestions! i figured that you deserved to know what question was asked at least! sorry for taking so long! i had this written for a while but i couldn't think of anything else to add, so i held back! i will try to make future chapters longer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV:**

How could he rat me out? Some brother he is! I looked away from my sweet Bella in shame. I'll get him ba- my thoughts were cut off as Bella placed a delicate hand on my cheek and turned my face to hers.

"Soon, as soon as I am changed." she smiled. My heart wrenched as I looked into her sincere eyes. How could I do that to her? She was so set in her way. I would give in to her eventually, I knew it when she looked at me so longingly.

"At least some good will come from your stubbornness." I grumbled. Did I just say that? I can't give in that easily. I must save her soul, even if she doesn't want it. Again my thoughts were cut off by Bella as she planted her lips on mine. How could I refuse her anything?

Alice let out a short gasp and I focused on her thoughts. I saw her vision as she did. I was kissing Bella just as I was now, I kissed down her neck in Alice's view and opened my mouth. My teeth punctured her flesh and Bella's blood spilled onto my lips, and ran down my throat, coating it's raw needs. I pulled away and licked my lips clean of blood, to plant a kiss on my angel. She smiled at me and uttered a simple thank you before the pain hit. Her stomach contracted and she convulsed in agony. Seconds later, her back arched and she moaned my name. I placed a hand on her cheek and tried soothing her. I was changing her.

The vision faded away and I realized I had stopped moving. I blinked in shock and looked to my love. She was watching me curiously. I glanced at her neck, ensuring I had not fulfilled the vision in my daze. No blood. I breathed again.

"What's going on?" Bella's sweet voice asked. I didn't want to tell her. I distracted her instead.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" all was quiet in the aftermath of the vision and the question. Bella turned curiously to the others, searching for answers. I must delay her. "Jasper, come on now, answer the question, there's no need to be scared." I teased.

His face morphed from confusion to frustration at the gibe. His ego wouldn't stand out much longer.

"Dare." he uttered with a quick glance at Alice. She was too preoccupied with the vision to notice Jasper's predicament. Luck was on my side.

"I dare you to stay quiet for the rest of the game." I said smugly. Now he couldn't get the truth. Nor could he rat me out about other incidents, such as the laughing incident.

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself just in time. I smiled again. My smile slipped as his recovered. He turned to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. As her dazed gaze settled on him, she refocused and he began to wave his hands about.

**Bella POV:**

What is going on? I was kissing Edward happily and then he went stiff. His marble skin lent to the impression more as he maintained the statue pose. A minute later he seemed to shake himself out of his daze, and he looked back at me. His eyes rested on my neck for an instant before he regained his breathing. What was going on?

He turned abruptly to Jasper. "Truth or dare?" Jasper was equally dazed as he replied his dare. What had happened? Was this just a ruse to distract me? I was going to go crazy with the lack of knowledge.

As I watched, Jasper was dared into silence, was this just a normal dare, or was Edward keeping something from me? Instantly, guilt circled my heart as I thought it, but what other explanation was there for Edward's actions? Jasper turned to Alice and began to sign something to her.

His hands formed shapes and signals as he tried to communicate something seemingly vital. I watched in awe as Alice replied, when did they learn sign language? "When?… How?" I stammered.

Alice glanced at me and replied casually. "I saw that he would somehow be silenced, for a period of time and I thought learning sign language would be a good idea." She said before returning to Jasper. We waited as she talked with him, Edward tensing more as they continued, no doubt getting the mind version of the conversation.

Edward finally broke the silent tension. "Look, I don't want to tell her just yet, OK?" he growled out. My face was a picture of shock. What was he keeping from me?

**Jasper POV:**

Damn him! Just as I am about to talk, he silences me! I was sure I had felt his resistance crumble. What had happened to reinforce the broken walls? Thank god for Alice's foresight. I would go crazy not being able to talk to her, and not being able to get revenge on Edward. Whatever Alice saw, Edward was not willing to let Bella know. I asked Alice, but she responded with a 'let him tell you.' How? He wasn't going to give this one up easily, whatever it was. Then an idea struck me.

"Look, I don't want to tell her just yet, OK?" he growled at me. I should keep my thoughts more guarded. But that wasn't going to stop me. I signed my dare to Alice and she smiled with the shared knowledge before turning on Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?" she asked with a sly smile. He was cornered; either one and he would have the same task. He refused to answer and Alice grew annoyed. "If you don't tell her, I will." She threatened. He sighed and seemed to give in.

"Does it matter what I pick?" he grumbled.

"Not at all, but you still have to for the game's sake." she rebutted.

"Fine! Truth then." he conceded with a glare at me. Alice turned to me again, waiting for my wording so it would be my truth and I gave her the words. She recited them perfectly.

"You must truthfully tell Bella and the rest of us what Alice saw in her vision, and why you don't want to tell." Edward hung his head in defeat and turned to Bella.

"I love you. I didn't want to worry you, but _someone _is forcing my hand here." he threw a glance to me and returned to his task. "As I was kissing you, Alice had a vision. She saw us, just the same as we were, and I bit you. I let the venom flow, and I changed you. I'm sorry." he confessed. With his head held low, he muttered his love again. "I never wanted to hurt you. You were in such pain in the vision, I don't want to do that to you."

**Bella POV:**

Suddenly, it all fell into place; the distractions, silencing Jasper, even the glance to my neck. My heart swelled with love. He was only trying to protect me. I raised my hand to his face and smiled at him. My heart beat raced as I kissed him again. I moved away from his shocked lips for a second. "Did I not thank you? It would be all I ever wanted." I whispered. The dream was too fragile to speak louder. I did not want it to float away. "_You _are all I ever want. Forever." I kissed him again and this time, his lips responded. He held me tighter to him and I turned my head up to gasp a breath, exposing my neck. He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, I could have spent mine just like that. His lips trailed kissed down my neck.

"I love you." he whispered next to my skin. A shiver ran down my spine and he opened his mouth to me. His teeth grazed my skin and my heart soared as I replied. "I love you, don't stop." my dream was so near. Please don't stop.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and knew my dream was about to come true. I felt him drink a little of me, drawing me into him. I smiled in wonder as he pulled away and kissed me lightly again.

"Thank you." I murmured with a smile of my own. The venom hit my system with a jolt. It seared into my flesh and my back arched and my body jerked in shock. "Edward," I moaned. He was with me instantly, soothing me. The venom burned through me as he bit me again, this time on my wrists. I cried out as more venom was injected into me. But the pain was bearable with him at my side. Smiled at the worried faces that hovered around me. It was done. I was set free. Free to love for eternity.

**The End**

* * *

**AN**: i think this is a good enough ending. i know this was just supposed to be a funny game story, but i had to listen to the characters. i had writer's block because i was looking at the statistics when trying to decide who would be dared next, i forgot the feelings of the characters involved! so this was the inevitable conclusion. i wouldn't bet against Alice's visions! 


End file.
